


A Year Without Light

by NotMattFromRT



Series: Us Kids Know [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Nudity, Us Kids Know AU, they're all in junior year here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: How Lucas and Will got together. Short and fluffy. Uses the same gender/sexuality headcanons from True Love Waits.





	

School was finally over and things were quiet in Hawkins.

Too quiet.

Way too quiet.

So quiet, in fact, that you could hear the sound of one of Will Byers’ very few flying fucks not give. He pulled up to Max’s house in his used, old BMW 3-series and was ready to drink his soul away. Finals were done, it was the summer, and Max’s parents weren’t home. Will pulled the bottle of Absolut out of the trunk of his car and brought it through the dark into Max’s house.

“What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck is up!” Will nonchalantly yelled as he walked through the door. 

“FUCK!” Mike screamed. 

“You fucking baby, how did that scare you?” El teased.

“I don’t know! It just did!” Mike said.

“Pfft, what-ever, you lame-o.” Max said. She then turned to Will. “Absolut! Nice.”

“It’s all I could get.” Will said. “Hey, when’s Lucas getting here?”

“He’ll be here soon. Just wait, dude.” Dustin said. “We all know you have a big gay crush on him or whatever.”

“Shut the fuck up Dustin, he might be here already!” Will threw a solo cup at her.

“Whatever, now I have a cup!” She said. “Time to get obliterated.”

“Amen, sister.” Will said, filling his cup with Kraken and Coca-Cola. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Lucas said, walking in with a collection of CD’s. “What the fuck, I told you guys to wait for me!”

“You took way too goddamn long.” Dustin said, in between rapid-fire solo cups full of weird mixed drinks only she knew how to make.

“Whatever, pass me the Kraken.” Lucas said. Will slid over the large container of rum. “Goddamn, this shit still smells nasty.”

“Who cares, we’re all here to get wasted!” El said. “Bone app the teeth!” 

Will nearly choked on his drink. 

“Believe me, that’s not the only thing you’ll be choking on tonight.” Lucas flirted. Will spat out his drink, eyes wide. 

Mike let out a fake laugh. “It’s funny because he’s referring to his penis.”

Will shrugged. “Whatever.” He downed another rum and cola.

 

~~~10 HOURS LATER~~~

 

Will awoke in someone’s arms.

Specifically, Lucas’s arms.

Will proceeded to freak the fuck out, when he had the sudden realization that A. He was hungover as hell, and B. that he and Lucas were both naked. The latter, understandably, freaked him out more. He tried to squirm out of the other boy’s arms, but he couldn’t get free of his grip. He feigned sadness at his newfound position.

That is, until, Lucas woke up.

“Oh shit, what the fuck happened?” Lucas said.

“I think we had drunk sex.” Will said.

“Oh yeah, we didn’t actually. We were going to, but after we got naked you started crying in my arms about how snakes didn’t have arms.” Lucas explained.

“Wait, seriously?” Will said.

“Yep.” Lucas said. He paused. “Do you want to make up for that lost session?”

Will couldn’t help but laugh. “Really? Hangover sex? Is that how you want to ask me out?”

“…Maybe.” Lucas said.

“Is that a yes disguised as a maybe?”

“…Maybe.” Lucas said, again, as coy as he did the first time.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Will said.

**Author's Note:**

> will was wrong it hurt like hell because he had a fucking hangover and so did lucas


End file.
